


Plans

by Ribbit



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M, MONSTER LOVIN', but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit/pseuds/Ribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutaro has made plans to get Teddy to confess because seriously he's not going to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Koutaro wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed day to day life before Teddy entered into it. There were gaps in his memories of those earlier days, probably self-inflicted because healing and other vague excuses, but whenever he did attempt to think about the past there was always Teddy. His grandfather didn't really mentioned his growing up outside of laughing weakly and saying something about needing to water his plants, which resulted in the conversation being dropped and Koutaro left grumbling until Teddy chuckled and suggested they moved on. There was no need to dwell so hard or angry on the past, the Imagin had said, so long as they could focus on the joys of the present and future.

Sometimes Koutaro wanted to believe that there was an underlying together in those words, but Teddy didn't say it and Koutaro wasn't fussing about it. Not out loud anyway, as his pillow was often the victim of many a night's rants about communication problems and Teddy needing to be more upfront about his feelings. Naturally he wasn't going to be at fault since it wasn't up to him to talk about things. If he had to say something to Teddy then maybe they weren't as good of partners as he thought they were, though the opposite could have applied as well. Sometimes he wondered if Teddy felt like he didn't need to say anything either to be understood. He was wrong, of course. Koutaro maybe thought he knew, was pretty sure the charm that Teddy had gotten as a "mistake" was proof, but there was something comforting in actually hearing words. Signs and actions helped a little but really, vocal reassurance went a long way.

So he made plans to trap Teddy into admitting something, anything, in an effort to calm himself down. It'd taken a rather painful lesson for him to even start to consider that Teddy was more than just a partner to him and he wasn't about to wait for another to happen in order to get more of an understanding. Teddy had said before that he liked Koutaro, or rather found him important enough, and he should have settled for that but it wasn't enough. Koutaro wasn't his Grandfather, or anyone else. He wanted something more definite than that, he wanted to know if Teddy really did mean their feelings were the same, or if Teddy thought they were on a different level entirely. It was typical high school love drama and it annoyed Koutaro enough that he thought about just cornering the Imagin the next time he saw him.

Maybe it was a bit childish to basically force Teddy into telling him what he wanted to hear, since he knew Teddy would probably do that in order to have consideration for his feelings, but enough was enough and Koutaro just didn't have the time to wait. Even if Teddy didn't feel the same way exactly - which of course Koutaro doubted because what about him wasn't good enough to love - there would be a way to maybe make him fall into it. They'd been partners for so long, maybe there was something more there? He could hope, he could pray, and then he just tell Teddy that he wanted him to love him and if he didn't he'd just suck it up. The last option was most likely. There was no way that was going to happen.

He made his move at breakfast, the time when he knew his grandfather would be out and Teddy would be doing whatever it was he liked doing in the morning. Cleaning dishes probably since he cooked breakfast the most seeing as Grandpa and Koutaro had long since been banned since the fire of his early teens that took out some nice curtains. Fire insurance, or insurance in general, was probably the most valuable possession a Nogami could ever have. Everything would be easy. Grandpa was out. Teddy was washing dishes and Koutaro felt like he'd swallowed something nasty. It was now or never though and he stepped into the kitchen, pausing for a moment to lean against the frame before pushing forward and taking a deep breath.

"Teddy, we ne - " His foot came into contact with a chair before he even reached his target. The chair didn't move nearly as much as he expected it to, probably because it was pushed in thanks to Teddy being meticulous about everything, and Koutaro let out a steady stream of words that completely corrupted whatever it was he'd intended to say from the start. The Imagin at the sink turned, his hands stopping on the plate he was washing. It was hard to tell if he was amused or worried, Imagins always having practically the best poker face ever, but the way he set down the dish and dried his hands on a towel indicated he wasn't going to shrug it off. This wasn't going how Koutaro planned. This wasn't anything like he planned and he hopped a bit as Teddy drew closer. "Teddy, I- "

The Imagin sighed and placed a hand on Koutaro's shoulder, either to steady him or stop him from hopping around. Koutaro frowned at the motion but stayed quiet, his partner's actions of bending down to check out his injury enough to make him humiliated into silence. Normally he'd brush it off, push it away like another injury, but he had made plans and they were all going to the wayside faster than the way his grandfather fell into ditches. Still. It was awkward. "It doesn't look too bad. Are you having trouble this week?" Teddy's voice interrupted his sulking moment, raising up from down around his feet as his injured toe was inspected. He grunted out a response that everything was fine, it was the chair's fault for not being pushed in completely to the point it wasn't even there, and Koutaro could have sworn he heard Teddy faintly laugh. "Would you like anything for this?" Teddy turned his head towards the counter where an assortment of bandages lay out. There were many more stashes like this around the house, less actually now that he was getting older and his grandfather wasn't nearly so adventurous, and Koutaro shrugged.

"I don't need any - " He stopped suddenly in his speech, prompting Teddy to look up with a sound of questioning. "You could, uh, kiss it and make it better." He felt ridiculous. "My mom used to do that for me when I was little. She said it makes the pain go away." If it were possible for a face that was practically a solid, emotionless mask to look skeptical, now would be the time for that. Teddy got to his feet and dusted his knees, a hand moving after the action to place itself back on Koutaro's shoulder. "Hey, I was jus - "

It must have been a day for keeping him quiet, because before he could continue he was stopped again. He should have been angry that he wasn't being allowed to finish a sentence or a thought but the feeling of cold against his face, against his lips, was enough to banish those feelings. He didn't even have time to close his eyes, not that whatever was happening even lasted long enough, and he watched as Teddy pulled back and turned towards the sink. There were still dishes to be done and he didn't seem to mind that he left Koutaro standing like a stork, jaw agape and one leg awkwardly balancing him. "Feeling better?" Teddy spoke, his movements at cleaning the dishes starting again. Koutaro could only mutely nod, his hand moving to where the cool feeling still lingered. 

His plan hadn't worked. Teddy's had...but Koutaro didn't need to know that just yet.


End file.
